McGee Tortured
by Jezzie111
Summary: An old enemy of Gibbs' kidnaps and tortures Tim. Can the team find him before it's too late? Warning: Torture
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic so it's not very grand but more of an experiment. Please enjoy and review! There must be thousands of mistakes to find so get cracking!

Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo awoke not to a beautiful woman in bed next to him as he had dreamed, but to a sound that was out of place in the otherwise silent apartment. A quick glance at his alarm clock revealed it to be 4:45 in the morning; too early for a knock at the door or a car speeding past. Tony lay tense in bed, his hand already reaching under his pillow to his gun; waiting for the sound to come again. It did come again, a slight hissing sound that reminded Tony of whispers. His hand curled around his gun and he slowly pulled it to his chest as the sound of his door being pushed open on creaking hinges shredded what was left of the early morning's silence. Tony owned no pets; the only thing that could possibly be opening his door was a person and he knew that if it were someone who meant no ill will they would not have broken in, nor tried to frighten him in this manner. Tony didn't wait another second; he abruptly sat up and fired five times into the doorway. Strangled cries erupted from the doorway as Tony's bullets found their mark, and he could vaguely make out two dark shapes fall to the ground. Tony heard the sounds of the people in the other apartments awakening, terrified by the gunshots as he reached out with his left hand and, keeping his gun pointed at the doorway with the right, switched on his bedside lamp. Light flooded the room revealing a gruesome sight. Blood had spattered on the door and doorframe of Tony's room, the walls to either side pierced with holes where Tony had missed but two men, swathed in black, lay unmoving in the door way. Tony was on his feet in seconds, moving toward the men, gun extended in case either of them made a move. He quickly kicked a gun out of the first man's hand, a bloody bullet wound to the left of his chest revealing his almost instant death. The second man however groaned helplessly when Tony kicked a gun away from his side. The man looked to be in his forties with locks of curly brown hair falling from beneath a black beanie that encased his head and pleading grey eyes that followed Tony's movements desperately. His hands clutched at a bloody wound to his stomach. Tony vaguely thought about how strange this must look; him in nothing but his boxes, standing over a possibly dying man with a gun in his hand. Heroic indeed.

"You don't look so good." Tony said casually as he examined the man.

Blood leaked from the corner of the man's mouth as he replied, "P-p-please… Help… M-me."

"Maybe I will," said Tony in mock thoughtfulness. "But, then again, you did break into my home. Wanted to steal some of my stuff, huh?"

"N-n-no." The man managed.

"Really?" Tony kneeled, vaguely aware of someone banging at his door. "Then what were you here for? To kill me?"

The man shook his head. "N-no."

"Then what on earth did you and your buddy want with me at four forty-five in the morning?!" Tony exclaimed. "You interrupted a dream I _really_ wanted to know the ending to!"

"Didn't… w-want to… kill… j-just… take…" The man trailed off and Tony swore as he quickly moved back to his bedside table and retrieved his phone, hastily dialing 911. He quickly gave the woman on the other end the information she required and she assured him an ambulance was on its way. Disconnecting the call, Tony moved once more to the dying man, placing his gun on the ground as the man was no immediate threat.

In the man's eyes Tony could see the life quickly ebbing away and he knew the ambulance would not arrive in time. "Where?! Where were you going to take me?"

The man's voice was weak and shaky as he replied. "To where… we took…. The other… man…"

Tony gripped the man's jacket and lifted him slightly off the floor. "What other man?!"

The man did nothing in reply except close his eyes and exhale deeply. His body became limp in Tony's hands.

"Crap!" Tony quickly began CPR but after several minutes he heard the ambulance arrive and ceased resuscitation attempts. The man was gone, and whatever information he had held had died with him. Tony sighed and began to search the man's pockets. He pulled out a lighter, a packet of cigarettes and a large yellow envelope. Tony heard the paramedics burst through the door and quickly called them to the room as he opened the envelope. The paramedics stopped dead when they saw Tony leaning over the dead men. "We too late?"

"Yeah, they're dead, but you need to leave the bodies untouched."

The lead paramedic frowned. "Why?"

"Because," said Tony, staring in horror at the contents of the envelope, "I think we have a case."

NCIS

Ziva looked down at the man at her feet and almost laughed. He had actually thought he could take her down, true, he had a weapon and she had been unarmed, but seriously, one man up against a trained NCIS agent and an x-mossad agent. Get real. He was clearly an amateur and had made one mistake after another. First, he had made a racket cursing and growling as he picked her lock which had instantly awoken her. Second he had stomped into the apartment, making no attempt at stealth, and third he had left blood all over the apartment, so even if he had been able to shoot her, his identity would have been easily discovered. Ziva frowned as she turned her attention once more to the bullet wound in the man's arm. When he had entered, she had waited behind a door and broken a vase over his head; simple as that, and had not required a gun to take him down. So who had put the bullet in his arm?

Ziva looked up in alarm at a ringing sound but quickly relaxed when she realised it was just her phone. Her frown grew. Who would be calling her at almost 5 o'clock in the morning?

She picked up her phone and said cautiously. "Hello?"

"Ziva!"

Ziva sighed. "Yes, Tony what is it?"

"You haven't had any uninvited guests have you?"

Ziva's frown grew even more and she glanced to the man on the floor. "As a matter of fact I have, he's lying unconscious on my floor. Why? What's going on?"

"Check his pockets," Tony said grimly on the other end.

Ziva quickly bent to the man and sifted through his pockets until she found a large yellow envelope. Cautiously, she opened it. As she examined its contents her blood went cold. Nothing but photos was in the envelope, at least ten, and all were pictures of them. There were several photographs of her in her NCIS cap, investigating a crime scene, pictures of Tony that looked to have been taken through his apartment window and pictures of McGee in the park walking his German Sheppard Jethro.

"Have you called McGee?" Ziva asked quickly, immediately standing and reaching for her coat.

"Not yet, you call him, I'll call Gibbs."

"Right." Ziva nodded and quickly hung up before scrolling down her contacts list until she found McGee. She put the phone to her ear as she listened to it ring until McGee's voice mail spoke on the other end.

"Hi this is Tim McGee, I'm busy right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"McGee you are in danger call me as soon as you get this!" Ziva said hastily into the phone but dread was already welling in her chest. He could have slept through it, but somehow Ziva very much doubted it. She immediately threw on her coat and turned to leave when she remembered the man on the floor. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she retrieved a pair of handcuffs.

NCIS

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he answered his phone, making Tony look up from where he was kneeled with Ducky over the most recently dead man in his bedroom doorway.

"I am at McGee's apartment Gibbs," Ziva said, her voice filled with concern, "but McGee is not here."

Gibbs filled with dread as Ziva continued. "The police are here because residents reported gunfire. McGee's walls are shot up and there are two dead men in his lounge. I'd say McGee killed them and most likely left the bullet in the man that broke into my apartment."

"Where is that man Ziva?" Gibbs asked, remembering that Tony had said a man had broken into Ziva's apartment.

"He is in my trunk." Ziva said smugly.

Gibbs shook his head with smile before becoming serious once more. His agent was missing. "Tell Metro this is our case," he sighed, "we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Yes Gibbs."

"What's going on Boss?" Tony asked anxiously.

Gibbs turned to his agent. Tony's face was grim and determined, but he could not hide the slight fear in his eyes. "I don't know yet DiNozzo, what ya got for me?" Gibbs strode over to Tony and waited for his agent to relay information.

"Well Boss the men were amateurs, made a lot of noise coming and they were both armed with 9Ms and one or two knives. I managed to get a few words out of one of the men before he died. He said he didn't want to kill me but take me somewhere and he said they'd already taken someone else there…" Tony trailed off and stared hard at his Boss, "Boss is McGee ok?"

Gibbs was barely able to keep his face expressionless. "I don't know DiNozzo, he's not at his apartment, but you're not helping him by standing around here. What else you got?"

Tony lost his composure for a second before pulling himself together once more and continuing. "These were in the most recently deceased's pocket," Tony handed him the envelope and the photos and Gibbs immediately began to flick through them, "there are none of you Boss, they seem to be targeting McGee, Ziva and I specifically."

Gibbs nodded and handed the photos back to Tony. "Ducky?"

"Well Jethro these men die as they appeared to have, the first man a bullet to the heart and the second a bullet to the stomach. Both were fired from Tony's gun but," Ducky said, waving his hands over the first man's body, "Anthony told me he fired five shots, two have hit the men, the other three have clearly hit the wall and yet, I have found a bullet wound to the thigh. The wound is not through and through; the bullet is still in there. The wound has been hastily wrapped in a strip of cloth, so I'd estimate he was shot not long before arriving here. Clearly he was in a hurry to complete his task."

Gibbs nodded. "Get them to autopsy; find out whose bullet's in his thigh, Tony with me."

"Where are we going Boss?"

"McGee's apartment."

NCIS

Tony paled as he entered what was left of McGee's apartment. Every wall was punctured by bullets, McGee's computer and typewriter lay on the ground and there was no sign of the man himself. Ziva strode over to them, her gloved hands filled with evidence bags. "I found these all over the place," she said grimly, lifting the first few evidence bags to show them the collection of bullets and shell casings, "and then I found this." She lifted the evidence bag in her left hand to reveal McGee's gun, covered with bloody fingerprints.

Tony's heart skipped a few beats as he stared past Ziva to the bodies on the floor. Two men swathed in black much like the ones that had broken into his own apartment, lay dead, staring glassily at the ceiling. Blood coated their chests where they had been shot and Tony felt sudden pride that his McGeek had not gone down without a fight. _Gone down _Tony shook his head, trying to clear away the very thought that McGee was dead.

"How many men?" Tony asked as he looked about the room.

"We only found two dead but judging by the amount of bullets we have recovered, I'd say five or six," Ziva said softly, "there are no bullets left in his gun."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair while Ziva struggled to keep her face an emotionless mask. "Where would McGee have been?" Gibb's asked, distracting them from their brooding.

Ziva looked up at her Boss and moved over to the desk. "From the direction of what I assume are his bullets around the doorway, I'd say he crouched here, behind the side of his computer desk."

"So he wasn't in bed?" Tony asked.

Ziva shrugged. "He could have been awoken and moved in here, or he was already awake the whole time, either way I believe as soon as he heard them breaking in, he had his gun out, and he made an attempt to call someone at some point," Ziva bent and retrieved another evidence bag, this one with McGee's phone in it. "It was lying open in the corner."

"So they come through, he ducks for cover, shoots two dead and then…" Tony trailed off. "Then what? Do they shoot him, does he surrender, what happened?"

"I do not know Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

"You said the man had said they'd taken someone else," Gibbs said softly.

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "So then he's alive?"

"We'll find him." Gibbs said, trying to reassure himself just as much as Tony.

"What I do not understand," said Ziva, frowning, "is why send five or more men, after McGee? Why only send two after Tony, and one after me?"

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "It's certainly strange."

"They thought he'd be the weakest," Gibbs said, "they came for him first thinking he'd be the easiest to take down. When he killed two of the men the other three decided to split up, thinking that Ziva, being female, would be weak as well. The other two went after Tony."

Ziva frowned. "Then clearly they do not know much about us, for I am by far," she sent a weak smirk Tony's way, "the deadliest of us three, and McGee, while the youngest of us, is not weak."

"Well if they didn't do their homework then they really are amateurs, but come on, did they seriously think they could take down three federal agents so easily?" Tony said incredulously.

Gibbs's eyes narrowed as he thought. "Yes," he said at last, "if they didn't know."

"Didn't know…?" Tony trailed of uncertainly.

"That we were agents!" Ziva's eyes widened. "You think they were hired help?"

"Maybe," Gibbs's eyes scanned the room once more before he turned to Tony. "DiNozzo stay here and search for anything useful, Ziva with me."

"Where are we going Gibbs?" Ziva asked as he marched out the door.

"We're taking the man in your trunk back to NCIS."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tim McGee awoke with a barely suppressed groan. His head was pounding and there was an ache in his stomach unlike any he had ever felt before. He tried to bring his hands up to cradle his sore head, but found that they were bound securely behind his back. Fighting a sudden panic Tim managed to make out that he was tied securely to a chair. Fragments of memory came back to him in a sudden rush; getting up early to meet some overseas friends on a computer game, hearing people picking the lock, barely having time to retrieve his gun, men, heavily armed, firing at him, his computer peppered with bullet holes, two men falling dead, running out of bullets, trying to call for help, typing, being hit on the head…

A wave of pain hit his head again and he realised he probably had a concussion. He closed his eyes against the pain but when he opened them again he took in his surroundings. A dim light bulb in the centre of the ceiling created just enough light to see by. There was a table in the far corner, and Tim could just make out several nasty looking implements atop it, including an assortment of knives, what looked to be farming tools and other weapons he had never seen before. Gulping, Tim turned his attention to the door. It looked to be made of metal, and the surrounding walls were concrete which immediately made him think bunker. Tim was about to struggle against his bonds when he heard a sharp clicking from the door and watched as his captor entered. It was a man, tall, mid-forties with dark, greying hair and a beard that didn't quite leave his chin. His eyes too, were dark and Tim found it hard not to gulp when he stared into them. Several knives and a gun were holstered at his belt and he wore a casual suit.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee," said the man, his voice rough and gravely, "It is apleasure to meet you."

McGee gathered his courage. "Wish I could say the same."

His captor grinned. "Tell me Agent McGee, how is Gibbs, it has been a long time since I have seen him."

McGee kept his face blank. "I don't know I haven't seen him in a while either."

The man's grin widened. "We both know that is a lie." Without warning, he drew his fist back and slammed it into the left side of Tim's face. Tim suppressed the gasp of pain ready to come to his lips and instead turned his head defiantly back to face his captor. "I would not advise lying to me." The man added with the grin still plastered on his face.

Tim cast his eyes to the floor briefly as his mind flew through escape ideas. "What do you want?"

"From you?" the man asked. "Nothing except for you to scream." He strode over to the table and stood there for a few moments, brushing his hands over the weapons. Tim fought frantically against the rope, but all he managed to do was get the rope to cut further into his wrists.

The man, making his choice, picked up a large taser and walked over to Tim. He grinned broadly. "I haven't used this one before." He laughed at the horror he could clearly see flooding Tim's eyes. "This should be fun."

"Where did all these bullets come from?" Abby demanded as Ziva handed a large evidence box to her. "And why," she asked through a yawn, "am I here so early?"

She recognized the solemn look on Ziva's face. Abby felt anxiety and fear flood in her chest. "What's going on? Ziva what's happening?"

"A man broke into my apartment," Ziva began hesitantly, "and Tony's," She watched as the Goth's eyes widened, "and McGee's."

"Oh my Gosh, are you guys ok?" Abby asked.

When Ziva paused Abby immediately went into panic mode. "Who? Who Ziva?! Is it Tony?! Where is he?! I-"

"Ziva you in here-" Tony stopped when he saw Abby.

"Tony!" Abby threw herself at Tony, encasing him in a tight hug. "You're ok!" When she finally withdrew she froze.

"But if you're ok, and Ziva's ok, and a man broke into McGee's apartment that means…" Abby's hands flew to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Abby-" Tony began.

"Is he dead?! Just tell me, is he dead!" Abby said softly but frantically.

"We don't know Abs." They all turned at the soft voice in the doorway. Gibbs was standing in the doorway, a caf-pow in hand. Abby flung herself at Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Abby whispered into his shoulder.

"He's missing Abby and the only way you're going to help him is by doing your job." Gibbs said softly.

Abby immediately withdrew. "You're right Gibbs." She immediately moved back to her computer and began typing in commands, booting it up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Boss I have something." Gibbs turned to Tony, and could see how nervous he was. He also noticed the sheet of paper clasped in Tony's hand.

Gibbs held out his hand and Tony handed him the paper as Ziva moved closer. "Found this in McGee's typewriter."

Two words were on the page: mail boy

Gibbs stared at the page. "He identified one of his attackers?"

"Possibly, but I ran a search and McGee doesn't have a mail boy, rather a mail girl."

"Perhaps it was not his mail boy?" Ziva suggested.

"No," Gibbs's eyes narrowed, "but it could be ours." Gibbs turned to leave but stopped at Abby's frantic call. He turned back to her.

"Firstly, you still have my caf-pow and secondly, you're forgetting something very important!"

"What Abs?!" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Jethro!" Abby exclaimed.

Momentarily confused by her use of his name, Gibbs frowned at Abby. "Ye-" And then it hit him.

"Jethro, as in ferocious German Sheppard Jethro who attacked McGee, who McGee then adopted?!" Tony asked and slammed the heal of his hand into his forehead.

"We did not find him at the apartment…" Ziva said slowly.

Gibbs nodded to Abby and handed her the caf pow, knowing she would need it, before turning once more and striding out the door. "Ziva find me that dog! DiNozzo, go through the building's security tapes, find any times the building's mail boy has been anywhere near our desks. Go!"

"Yes Gibbs!"

"Yes Boss! But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to interrogate our guest."

NCIS

Tim knew the relief from the pain would not last long, so he immediately set his brain to finding a way to escape once more. It was hard to think of anything but the pain, but Tim's situation was becoming desperate. His head throbbed and made thinking difficult, his chest and every other part of his body was shuddering continuously from all the times he had been hit with the taser. A groan escaped his lips as another wave of pain surged through his body and through his broken leg. He couldn't focus on escape, not with the agony tearing through his body. He could do nothing but hang his head as the door grated open and the man returned. "What method would you like now, Agent McGee?" He asked cheerfully. "I have knives, cattle prods, a baseball bat… The list is endless."

Tim didn't answer but kept his head between his shoulders. When a striking pain blasted through his back and swept through his body, Tim could not suppress a cry of agony and he threw his head back. It lasted for ten seconds before the pain ceased and Tim slumped in the chair, his breath coming in shallow ragged gasps.

The man grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled Tim's head back. Tears of pain streamed down his cheeks as the man bent close to him and whispered. "Having fun Tim?"

Tim's only response was a moan of pain as the man once more lifted the cattle prod and pressed it to his broken leg. Tim screamed in agony.

The man's grin widened. "I thought so."

A ringing sound filled the room and Tim managed to turn his head and stare at the man's pocket. The man sighed and strode over to the table, placing the cattle prod down and reaching into his pocket and pulling out the phone. Tim couldn't understand the language the man spoke but is sounded Eastern European.

NCIS

Gibbs took a deep breath, his hand on the handle of the interrogation room door. While Gibbs hoped his agent was still alive, he hated to think what he would be going through if he was. Gibbs wondered how much of the man beyond the door he would be able to stand before his rage got the better of him. No one hurt his agents and got away with it. No one.

He opened the door and strode into the room. The man in the chair had his hands handcuffed behind his back. He was tall and muscular, with short blonde hair and nervous blue eyes. He looked to be in his thirties, and was still dressed in his black garments, with his sleeve cut away and a new bandage applied to the bullet wound on his arm.

Gibbs didn't seat himself but threw his folder onto the table and placed his hands on his chair, leaning in toward the man.

"Kyle Mathews." Gibbs read from the folder as he opened it. "You're a known member of a local gang, and have been charged with possession of drugs and assault multiple times. Correct?"

Mathews gulped but he kept his face blank.

Gibbs nodded. "What happened? Were you offered a lot of cash to kidnap Agent McGee?"

"I had no idea the guy was an agent!" Mathews yelled suddenly. Sweat beaded his brow.

"Really?" Gibbs feigned interest. "What happened Mathews?"

Mathews took several deep breathes. "This man approached us, I don't know his name and he was always hooded, he- he offered us a serious amount of money to-to bring a few people to him. It was serious cash and he was providing the weapons so…" Mathews swallowed again. "We accepted."

"We?" Gibbs asked.

"My-my mates and I," he stammered.

"Names." Gibbs demanded.

"William Roberts, Joseph Smith, Ralph Gregerson, Eric Besson and Gareth Thompson," Mathews expression suddenly hardened. "Roberts and Gregerson are dead."

Gibbs stared at the man, but didn't feel an ounce of pity for him. If anything he was disgusted. "What happened next?"

"We were given information and photos of our targets; two men and a woman. He said the geek would be the weakest so we went there first but when we managed to get through the lock he was waiting with his gun drawn. We tried to pull our weapons but he was faster he-he downed Roberts and Gregerson in two shots and we realised he we had to shoot him, but he was too quick, he dived behind his desk and returned fire. He hit me in the arm and got Besson in the leg and Eric in the shoulder. When he finally stopped firing we realised it wouldn't be long until the cops arrived. We figured he was out of bullets so we went round and found him trying to call someone. We knocked him out, quick and easy and put him in the car. Took him to the location and then split up to get the other two."

"Even after you were shot and two of your friends died?!" Gibbs had almost had enough.

"He threatened not to pay us if we didn't get the other two before seven a.m," Mathews said hurriedly, "we were in a rush."

"Enough, where is my agent?!" Gibbs's leaned in closer his voice now filled with anger.

Mathews gulped. "I don't know. He said he'd kill us if we told. I- I don't doubt him."

Gibbs slammed his hands on the table, making the man jump. "I can make life more difficult for you than he ever can, where is my agent?!"

Mathews looked up at Gibbs and saw the cold look in Gibbs' eyes. He could see the truth in those icy blue eyes and lowered his head in defeat. "It was an old barn, just outside of D.C."

NCIS

"Boss I found-" Tony started but his Boss's fast pace and the way he angled straight for his desk, made Tony change his words. "What's-"

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs ordered as he took out his gun and strapped it securely to his belt. "We're going to get McGee."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Boss shouldn't we get Ziva first?" Tony asked nervously as his Boss slammed his foot on the accelerator once more, forcing Tony hard against his seat.

"No time." Gibbs said without removing his eyes from the road. Gibbs sighed when the ringing sound came and reached into his pocket, keeping his other hand on the wheel. He put the phone to his ear. "Gibbs."

"Gibbs I have found Jethro. Jethro sit!" Ziva barked on the other end.

"Where?"

"He was drugged in an ally but now he is wide awake. Jethro!" Ziva said irritably. Then her voice hardened and she seemed to hesitate. "Gibbs, his fur is matted with blood and there is a word, on his side, written in blood.

"What word Ziva?" Gibbs exchanged a look with Tony and Tony could see the fear and worry in his Boss's eyes.

Ziva paused on the other end before saying, her voice grim: "Gibbs."

Gibbs hung up on Ziva and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Boss?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Ziva found Jethro and a message. They aren't attacking the agency." Gibbs slammed on the breaks as their destination came into sight. "They're attacking me." Gibbs drew his weapon and leapt out of the car.

Tim lifted his head warily as his captor returned. He smiled wickedly at Tim, before pulling a phone out of his pocket. "How are you feeling Agent McGee?"

"Been better," Tim answered in a rasp. The man had not returned in hours and Tim had gotten some of his strength back.

"I'm sure you have." He smirked. "And now I need you to do something for me."

He dialed into the phone and then pressed it to Tim's ear.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end that Tim recognized all too well.

"Boss?" Tim asked in surprise.

"McGee?! Are you ok?!"

Tim cast a weak glance up and down himself. His head throbbed like a beaten drum, his broken leg seared with pain and the agony from the electric shocks still lingered through his body. His face was bruised from the man's fists and his left eye was swollen shut. "I'm fine." Tim said as evenly as he could manage.

The phone was taken from his ear. "I assure you Gibbs that that is a lie." The man said smugly.

"Who is this?" The man had the volume so loud that Tim could hear every word Gibbs said.

"You don't remember me Gibbs?" the man said, "well that's a shame. How's your trace going? By now you have probably discovered that this is a burn phone."

"What do you want with my agent?" Gibbs asked, his voice filling with anger.

"Well I wanted DiNozzo and David here as well but the morons I hired couldn't get passed a geek," Tim couldn't suppress a cry of pain as the man lashed out suddenly, slamming his foot into Tim's broken leg, "but that doesn't matter. Agent McGee and I have already had so much fun. Although he really doesn't like cattle prods and tasers for some reason I can't quite fathom." The man strode over to the table and picked up a cattle prod. Tim hung his head and closed his eyes against the pain he knew was coming. The cattle prod was pressed against his chest, causing him to shriek in agony as the pain seared through his body.

"Enough! You want me you bastard! You can have me, just tell me where!" Gibbs roared over the other end. Tim panted as the cattle prod was removed.

"Oh Gibbs, I may not be able to see your pain but hearing it is enough for me. I don't want to make an exchange. Eventually, I'll leave him somewhere for you to find, but not yet. I'm afraid I haven't quite finished with Agent McGee yet."

"Boss!" Tim managed to croak. "Bunker, maybe basement! Eastern Europ-" The man pressed the cattle prod to Tim's cheek. Tim felt as though he was on fire and his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. He let out a scream of pain and struggled frantically against his ropes.

"Tim!" Gibbs shouted. "Damn it stop!"

"As you wish Gibbs." The man removed the cattle prod from Tim's cheek and Tim slumped, nearly unconscious in the chair. "I don't think Agent McGee's really up for talking anymore."

"You bastard, I will find you." Gibbs's voice was filled with menace and rage.

"I know you will," The man purred, "but not before I kill Agent McGee."

NCIS

Gibbs swore as the man hung up on him. Anger rolled off him in waves and his glare could have cut through platinum. Abruptly, Gibbs pulled his gun and fired five times into the barn wall, making Tony nearly jump out of his skin. They had searched the whole area but all they had found were a few tire tracks. Then Gibbs's phone had rung, and Tony was pretty sure he knew what was happening on the other end. Tony was shaking with as much rage as Gibbs but Tony knew being angry wouldn't help McGee. They needed to be clear headed to catch this guy. Abby was calling to him frantically on the other end of the phone, but Tony was watching his Boss. Gibbs turned to Tony. His eyes were filled with a fiery rage and a burning pain. Tony nodded to him. "I'm on the tire tracks."

NCIS

Ziva swore in Hebrew as she struggled out of the lift and into the NCIS bullpen. She had both hands on Jethro's leash, trying unsuccessfully to slow the big dog down. He dragged her over to McGee's desk and then began whimpering as he sniffed McGee's desk and chair. Then he collapsed into a heap, staring sadly at McGee's computer.

"Good Boy," Ziva panted, "now, don't move."

Jethro replied with a soft whimper. Ziva found her eyes lingering on the large blood red letters on the dog's side. She shivered against the cold sense of foreboding that grew steadily inside her. She knew that if McGee was not dead, then he would be going through hell right now. Ziva found it difficult to show emotion but she accepted what she felt inside now; fear, anger, worry and anxiety. If Gibbs didn't kill this man she would.

The lift dinged and Ziva turned to see Tony and Gibbs exit it. By the way they walked and the rage in each of their eyes, she knew something had gone wrong.

"What has happened?" Ziva asked, keeping one hand on Jethro's leash in case he decided it was time for another run.

Gibbs didn't answer but walked straight past her and to Jethro. He bent and examined the words on the dog before giving him an affectionate pat on the head while Tony explained. "We went to a location given to us by Mathews, the place was empty but Boss got a phone call…" Tony trailed off, staring at his Boss as Gibbs stood and stared at his two agents. "What have you got for me?" he asked, his voice hard.

"Here Boss," Tony took the remote and put up black and white images of the bullpen, all three of them working at their desks in the image, "and now… Tony probed the remote until he found the button, "play." The images came to life. "These are the security cameras and they captured this-" Tony paused again as he searched for the right button. He pressed one and the image zoomed in to reveal someone leaning on the wall, rather close to their desks. Tony was relieved it had been the correct button. McGee usually did this stuff. "It's our mail boy Boss, Eric Besson," a picture of a blond man with dull blue eyes flew to the screen, "he has a clean record, no family and lives not far from McGee."

"Bring him in, now." Gibbs ordered as he strode to Jethro.

"What are you doing Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs took the leash from Ziva.

"Getting the evidence to Abby." Gibbs said simply and as he began to stride away, Jethro followed with his tail between his legs.

NCIS

"What do you think Ziva?" Tony asked quietly.

"I think we get Besson, we torture him for answers, and then we bury his body under Gibbs's basement." Ziva said without hesitation.

"While that does sound like a good plan, I'm talking about the Boss." Tony snapped, although he truthfully did like the sound of her plan.

"I think he is pissed," Ziva said, her voice filling with rage, "we are all pissed, but we are going to catch him Tony, and when we do, he will wish he had never messed with NCIS."

"Yeah but why? Why _is_ he messing with NCIS?" Rage flooded Tony's voice.

Ziva shook her head. "What were you saying about a phone call?"

Ziva watched as Tony blanched. When he didn't reply Ziva hardened her stare. "Tony." She demanded.

Tony walked back to his desk and sank into his chair. "When we arrived at the farm there was nothing. Just a few tire tracks. Then Gibbs's cell rang. I didn't hear much, I was getting Abby to trace the call but… It sounded like they were torturing McGee; and letting Boss listen." Tony shook his head. He was afraid for McGee. He didn't think he could cope with losing another team member. First Kate, then Jenny and now… McGee? No, Tony couldn't afford to think like that.

"We will find him." Tony looked up at Ziva and their eyes met. How could she be so confident? He could see the anger and fear in her eyes that she so rarely displayed on her face and nodded, but he was still unsure.

NCIS

"Jethro!" Abby squealed in delight, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the dog. Jethro lazily licked her cheek but other than that remained almost completely unresponsive. Gibbs didn't know whether it was the drugs or that he missed McGee.

Abby withdrew and froze when her eyes took in the letters. She shuddered before standing and taking the leash from Gibbs.

"I have things for you Gibbs." Abby said, sounding dejected that Jethro hadn't given her more attention. "The blood on the sig was McGee's and some of the bullets were his too. The others were from shotguns and pistols belonging to the men in autopsy, Mathews and a man by the name of Eric Besson." Abby moved back to the computer and typed in several commands and an image of Besson came to the plasma. "He's our mail boy Gibbs, he tried to chat me up once!"

"Good work Abby." Gibbs handed her a caf-pow and strode out, leaving Abby wondering where on earth the caf-pow had come from. She hadn't seen him holding it when he walked in. She stared at the door and began to sip her drink.

NCIS

Gibbs stared at the man through the glass in observation. Next to him, Tony was glaring with hate filled eyes at the man.

"I prefer Ziva's method of interrogation." Tony said and turned to his Boss. "You think we'll get anything out of him?"

Gibbs turned his eyes back to the man in interrogation. Eric Besson's eyes were cold and empty, and he stared blankly at the table. "I'll get everything out of him." Without another word Gibbs strode out of observation and entered interrogation. He pulled back the chair and seated himself throwing the file onto the table carelessly. Besson didn't look up.

"You been doing a bit more than delivering the mail lately Besson?" Gibbs kept his voice emotionless. Besson remained motionless.

Gibbs opened up the folder and slid it over to Besson, right into his line of sight. Besson's eyes widened but other than that he made no movement. The pictures inside were of his pistol, McGee's shot up house and McGee himself.

"You abducted a federal agent," Gibbs leaned closer, "one of my agents."

Now Besson moved. His eyes locked onto Gibbs. "There are stories about you Gibbs, they're almost like legends." Gibbs leaned back in his chair as the man continued. "The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He'll do anything to catch the 'bad guy' and is fiercely protective of his team. But they're just stories." Besson spread his arms. "You're not as good as you think Gibbs, I'm not going to crack."

"I could crack you open if you'd prefer, but that would get messy." Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Perhaps the stories had had an effect on the man after all as he gulped and sweat formed on his upper lip.

"How much money did he pay you to watch my team?" Gibbs asked.

Besson suddenly looked satisfied. He shrugged. "Enough. Look Gibbs, I may have watched your agents, I may have shot at your agent, I may have hit him _real _hard over the head but," the man waggled his fingers, "I don't know where he is. But what I can promise you, is that that guy is putting him through hell."

Gibbs stood and grasped the folder. His eyes narrowed. "What did you have against McGee?"

"That geek, he was annoying me. I was trying to… _Gain _Ms Sciuto's attention but he threatened me, told me if I didn't leave…" Besson shrugged with a grin.

Gibbs was disgusted. He leant close and said softly. "You're going to jail Besson; and you'll rot there for as long as I can arrange."

Besson's eyes filled with anger and fear as Gibbs strode out, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You seem out of breath Agent McGee." The man stated as he placed the bloody crowbar back on the table. Tim barely heard him, his head on his chest and his eyes squeezed tightly shut against the pain. Tim feared he had internal bleeding and at least two of his ribs were broken. His breath came in pained gasps.

"Are you going to answer me Agent McGee?" The man pulled McGee's head back with a fistful of his hair. The man's body was close to Tim, just close enough. Tim stretched out his fingers. He had one shot.

"No? No words?" The man asked disappointedly. "That's a shame."

The man lifted a wickedly curved knife. Tim braced himself only to hear ringing filling the room. He released his held in breath as the man sighed and dropped the knife, striding out of the room and putting the phone to his ear.

Tim allowed himself a small triumphant smile. Slowly, so as not to drop the knife he had plucked from the man's belt, he began to saw. It took him five minutes but Tim was patient and when the ropes finally fell away Tim almost laughed. Slowly, he moved his arms back around, trying not to cry out with the pain that simple action caused him.

He took the deepest breathes his body would allow and lifted himself from the chair. He gasped in pain as weight was put on his broken leg and his ribs felt as though they would explode. He breathed through it, inhaling and exhaling through each wave of pain. He hobbled over to the door and pushed against it with what little strength he had. It swung open with a groan and he dragged himself and his broken leg through it. Luckily the other side was just a corridor and he could hear the man talking in a room down the other end.

Not that way, he told himself and turned, gasping toward the nearest door. Inside was just a table littered with objects, one of them he recognized as a cell phone. He examined it as best he could with one eye swollen shut. It wasn't a burn phone. McGee slipped it into his pocket and made for the door at the other end of the room. Pushing through it, he squeezed his eyes closed as sunlight slanted down on him. He forced himself up a set of stairs and emerged into the daylight. He didn't know how long he walked for, all he knew was he was tired, hungry, in pain and in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Great.

He stopped and shook his dizzy head. Think. He had the phone in his pocket. He pulled it out, but the keypad swirled before his one good eye. Shaking his head again, he dialed the number he had learnt by heart.

NCIS

Gibbs slammed a fist down on his computer angrily. McGee would usually fix this for him, but now he was on his own. He missed McGee, more than he would admit, and couldn't bear the thought of what that man was doing to him because of something he had done. He felt Tony and Ziva's eyes on him and narrowed his eyes angrily. He sighed when his phone rang. Flipping it open he said, "what?"

"Boss!"

"Tim!" Gibbs stood up in shock and surprise.

"Trace it… Trace the phone Boss." McGee gasped.

"On it McGee." Gibbs gestured to the startled Tony and Ziva to trace the call. "Are you alright?"

"He's… He'll know I'm gone by now…" McGee trailed off.

"Keep running McGee, we'll find you." Gibbs promised.

"I can't… Run any… More." McGee gasped.

"Stay with me McGee, we are coming to find you!" Gibbs immediately began striding toward the lift when Ziva signaled that Abby had the location.

Gibbs kept talking to McGee as he slipped into the car, throwing the keys to Ziva. For once, Tony didn't argue the selection of driver. Soon enough they were on the road, speeding away.

"Hurry, I think he-" McGee was cut off by a loud bang on the other end.

"McGee?!" Gibbs yelled. "Tim!"

NCIS

"Well, well, well Agent McGee I guess you are more than just a geek." The man purred as he bent over Tim. Tim's eyes flew to the phone, lying in the leaves to his right. The man hadn't seen it yet and Tim wanted to keep it that way. Tim's hand clutched at the bullet wound that man had made in his side. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. "It's such a shame, I had so many things I wanted to do with you. We hadn't even begun on the waterboarding yet, you would have enjoyed it." The man chuckled and lifted the gun, pointing it between McGee's eyes. McGee's heart hammered as he looked into the cold merciless eyes of his killer, but he looked into them none the less. And then Gibbs, who had no doubt heard everything said, came to his rescue. "I remember you now Gorosvitch." Gibbs's voice was steely and even, but McGee could hear the desperation in his Boss's voice. McGee couldn't believe the phone's volume was so loud.

The man froze and McGee lay gasping for air, at his mercy. The man's lips split once more into a grin as he slipped the gun into its holster and searched in the leaves for the phone. When he found it, he put it casually to his ear as though he were in a mall getting coffee. "Nice of you to join the party Gibbs. You did train Agent McGee well, not only did he manage to escape, but he got a phone too; I don't believe it. It's even better now that you remember."

"I remember you dying." Gibbs replied.

"Yes, you would but I didn't die, the bullet missed my heart by inches. My brothers and my sister however are dead; because of you." Gorosvitch hissed and placed his foot on Tim's gunshot wound. He applied more and more pressure until Tim was crying out in pain.

"I didn't kill your sister; you did!" Gibbs yelled, clearly trying to keep Gorosvitch's mind on him instead of Tim.

"She killed herself! You drove her to it!" Gorosvitch's smile had completely disappeared now. He lifted his foot off Tim's wound and strode further from Tim. Tim wished he could run, walk or even crawl away but he could do nothing. He was in too much pain and had no strength left.

"No; you did." Tim could now barely hear his Boss's replies.

Gorosvitch was enraged, he pulled out his gun and Tim realised he had to at least try. Slowly he rolled over and gasped in pain as he pulled his body across the leaves and dirt. The pain was almost overwhelming and he knew it was useless. He felt Gorosvitch's boot slam into his back but could do nothing but completely collapse and gasp in pain as he was rolled onto his back by Gorosvitch's foot.

"I will look into his eyes when I kill him Gibbs," Gorosvitch's voice was calm once more, "as you did with my brothers. Now he will die. Goodbye Agent McGee." He pointed the gun once more at Tim's head. Tim didn't know how to react so he only returned the stare as a last act of defiance.

NCIS

Tony, his gun extended before him, watched the woods carefully, searching for any sign of movement. He, Gibbs and Ziva had split up, figuring there would be better chance of finding McGee in the vast area.

Tony froze when a gunshot tore through the silence Tony had been trying so hard to preserve and quickly tapped his earwig as fear clutched at his heart. Gorosvitch hadn't… "You hear that Boss?"

"I heard it. Go!" Gibbs ordered. Tony moved forward as a second gunshot made him almost jump out of his skin. Then a third and a fourth. Tony was running now, fearing what Gorosvitch was doing to McGee. Tony stumbled up a high mound and froze. "Boss I got McGee!"

McGee lay on his back, gasping desperately for air, one hand clutching a bullet wound to his side, the other holding a gun he kept firing into the air. There was no sign of Gorosvitch.

"McGee!" Tony staggered down the mound and dropped to his knees at McGee's side. Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing, McGee's face was so cut and bruised it was barely recognizable and one eye was swollen shut. His leg was twisted at an odd angle and the finger's on his left hand looked to be out of place. His clothes were shredded and torn and multiple gashes adorned his arms.

McGee dropped the gun and turned his head to Tony. His one good eye locked onto Tony's. A weak smile came to McGee's cut lips. "Tony…"

"I'm here Tim, stay with me." Tony pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Watch out!" Tim gasped urgently.

Tony froze as he felt cold metal slide against his throat. A hand took the phone from his ear and ended the call. "Well, well, well Agent DiNozzo. It is a pleasure to meet you." Gorosvitch said as he held a knife to Tony's throat. "Stand up and throw your gun as far as possible."

Reluctantly, Tony stood and tossed his gun as he felt the man remove the earwig from his ear. Gorosvitch guided Tony to the other side of McGee, where McGee's hand was grappling in the leaves, trying to grasp the gun again.

"I don't think so Agent McGee." Gorosvitch kicked the gun away through the leaves. McGee sent Tony an apologetic look as he desperately sucked in another breath. Gorosvitch grinned down at McGee and lifted his foot, placing it on the hand covering the wound on McGee's side. McGee cried out as Gorosvitch applied more pressure.

"Gibbs will kill you." Tony said through clenched teeth, trying to keep Gorosvitch's attention away from McGee.

"Will he now?" Gorosvitch removed his foot from McGee's side and turned his attention to Tony. "We'll see won't we? Move, we're leaving."

Gorosvitch made Tony stumble forward.

"Tony!" McGee gasped desperately.

"I'm going to be fine Tim, just wait for Gibbs!" Tony replied to his team mate's worried call.

"How sweet." Gorosvitch purred. "I wish I could take both of you but Agent McGee's already dying. He'll be dead before Gibbs finds him."

At the rustling sound behind them, Gorosvitch turned, bringing Tony around with him. McGee was crawling desperately through the leaves away from Gorosvitch and Tony, gasping in pain.

"You going to get help Agent McGee?" Gorosvitch laughed but stopped when McGee stumbled awkwardly to his feet, his broken leg bent and his face contorted in pain, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He lifted his right hand and pointed the gun at Gorosvitch. Tony felt pride well in his chest.

"L-let him go." McGee managed. His gun hand shook dangerously and Tony started to feel worried for his own life as well as McGee's.

Gorosvitch didn't laugh or smile, instead he glared. "You can't shoot me without shooting DiNozzo."

McGee's shaking hand suddenly became steady and he aimed the gun perfectly at Gorosvitch's head. "You th-think so?" McGee sounded smug.

Tony felt the knife slide from his throat and Tony stumbled to McGee's side.

"T-Tony get your g-gun." McGee stuttered.

"But we've got yours." Tony frowned and then he realised. Unfortunately, so did Gorosvitch.

"No bullets eh?" Gorosvitch grinned, brandishing the knife.

"There are b-bullets." McGee gasped, clutching at his bloody side with his other hand.

"Then why don't you shoot me?" Gorosvitch moved closer but McGee stood his ground, keeping the gun pointed at the man's head. "You must hate me an awful amount."

Tony saw the hate in McGee's eyes and then McGee murmured. "Tony."

"Yeah McGee?"

"Take the g-gun I'm g-going to f-fall." Tony quickly took the gun and kept it pointed at Gorosvitch, keeping McGee upright with his other arm.

"Stay with me Tim!" Tony tried to keep his attention on Gorosvitch and McGee but Gorosvitch knew the gun wasn't loaded. He launched himself at Tony and Tony and McGee were both sent sprawling. Tony hit his head on a rock and lay dazed while Gorosvitch advanced on McGee, who lay helplessly on his back.

"You just won't die will you?" Gorosvitch picked up the gun and pointed at McGee. McGee allowed himself a weak smile when he pulled the trigger but no bullet came. Gorosvitch laughed. "Thought as much." He muttered and then lifted the knife. "This time you will actually die." Gorosvitch lifted the knife, but it never came down. Instead a bullet flew into Gorosvitch's head and he fell backwards, dead to the ground.

Gibbs slipped his gun back into his holster and McGee gasped. "Boss!"

"Tim!" Gibbs knelt beside Tim and cupped his face with one hand. "Paramedics are on their way Tim; you're going to be fine."

A tear of pain leaked from the corner of Tim's eye. "He… He i-injected me with s-something… Right before he-he left and I p-picked up the g-gun to s-signal for h-help."

Gibbs tried not to let his agent see how afraid he was for him. Tim saw Ziva helping Tony stand upright from the corner of his eye and asked. "Is Tony alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine McGee, thanks to you." Tony knelt beside Tim with a smile. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Gun with no bullets? He could have killed you!"

McGee managed to smile weakly before his eyelids drooped and darkness engulfed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs watched his agent's sleeping form and swallowed past the constriction in his throat. McGee lay motionless in a hospital bed, the sheets drawn up to his chest. His face was discoloured by bruises and cuts and his left leg was encased in a cast. Abby's farting hippo Bert lay at his side where she had left it and Jethro the dog lay asleep at the foot of the bed, watching over his master.

It had been three days since they had found him in the woods and shot Gorosvitch but McGee had still not awoken. The doctors had said the drug he had injected into McGee would have killed him if the paramedics had arrived a moment later, but he had escaped by no means unscathed. McGee's leg and three of his fingers were broken. In addition to that he was suffering a mild concussion and his body was covered in burns and lacerations that were bright red against his pale skin.

All Gibbs could think, as he stared down at his agent, was that it was his fault. That man had wanted to hurt Gibbs, and he had hurt him alright, but not in the way he had hurt McGee. Gibbs quickly brushed away a tear as he bent low and whispered. "I'm sorry Tim."

McGee's eyes suddenly fluttered open and he stared weakly and confusedly at his Boss. "Boss?" McGee rasped.

"Yeah Tim?" Gibbs found his hand wrapping itself around McGee's.

"Gorosvitch…" Tim asked confusedly. "He dead?"

"Bullet through the brain," Gibbs assured him.

McGee managed to nod. His eyes drooped but he forced them back open.

"It ok Tim," Gibbs said softly, "you sleep."

"But…" McGee said weakly, "I gotta… get back to work…"

"Sleep McGee," Gibbs said more forcefully and McGee replied as he always did when his Boss ordered him to do something, "Yes Boss." His eyelids dropped and he fell once more into sleep.

Gibbs smiled and brushed the hair back from his agent's forehead. He was going to be alright.


End file.
